Into Another World
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

ASAP: OHMYRA!

Shana: What's wrong now?

Alley: -sighs- Nothing, but this is a story that will have different characters and different authors

ASAP: -nods- Yeah, me and my cousin made this up, and she created the title. This is NOT, and I repeat NOT a chapter, it just explains things and the disclaimer/summary

Yami: Wow, this is going to be long, isn't it?

ASAP: Yep, and lets start!

* * *

**Summary:** When Dominique comes down with a deadly illness, she is rushed to the hospital. The doctors say it isn't curable, so she will die. Her family is devastated. But on her last day, Dominique's soul is transported to the Egyptian Gods. They tell her that she is needed to help the Yugioh gang, which she thought was only a show, to save the world yet again. She awakes fully recovered and tells her family of the encounter. She then goes to her school, and tells her classmates and teacher what she told her family. Then she chooses some of her closest friends to come with her. One the way, some more friends join to help save the world.

**People who are going to be in the story:** Dominique Maragh/ASAP Rocky; Shana Black; Alley Hope; Alistor; Cesar; Brianey; Oneida; Leslie; Elijah; Anthony; Carlos; Kayla Usual/Akatsukis Demon Angel; Hakai Nakamura; FireWing Pegasus/Hashira; Toshiro; BEN Drowned; Sapphire; Crystal; Ashley; Matthew; Amme

**Thank you to Akatsukis Demon Angel, FireWing Pegasus, Winged Sapphire Wolf, and Wordsorcereress for being in my story! You don't know how much it means to me!**

**Cesar, Brianey, Oneida, Leslie, Elijah, Anthony, and Carlos are my closest friends in real life. You'll see why they're important later.**

**I do not own Yugioh!, or anything else mentioned, just the plot. Hakai belongs to Akatsukis Demon Angel, which I will call Angel for short, Sapphire, Crystal, Ashley, and Matthew belong to Winged Sapphire Wolf, and Amme belongs to Wordsorcereress.**

* * *

ASAP: OHMYRA! THISISACTUALLYHAPPENING!

Shana: She's excited

Alley: -nods-

ASAP: Again, thank you Akatsukis Demon Angel, FireWing Pegasus, Winged Sapphire Wolf, and Wordsorcereress for being here!

All three: See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

ASAP: OHMYFUCKINGRA! ISTHISACTUALLYHAPPENING?!

Shana: -sighs- Yes, it is

Alley: Wow, someone's hyper

ASAP: WELL SORRY FOR DRINKING 4 CUPS OF CHOCOLATE MILK, A BOTTLE OF JAMAICAN PINNAPLE JUICE, AND A BIG BOTTLE OF SODA!

Yami: -face palms- Oh Ra, help us

Yugi: Also, this will start in Dominique's POV, or in this case, the author of the story

Atem: Onto the story!

* * *

My annoying alarm clock blared into me and my sister's room. Oh, I'm not properly introducing myself. My name is Dominique Maragh (the Maragh pronounced Mer-ajh), and I'm 13 years old. I have brown-ish black hair that reaches my butt, and I have dark green eyes. I hear a snore next to me and I turn to see my little (and VERY annoying) sister sleeping. Her name's Danieshia (pronounced Da-na-jah). She's 8 years old, and has curly blond hair that reaches a little pass her shoulders. She has light green eyes and can be annoying at times.

I stretch, making by back pop and crack my fingers. It's 7:00am, and my Mom should be coming in here in 3...2...1 and...

''Are you girls up yet?''

What can I say, I'm a physic.

''Yes'' I answer.

''Good, now what do you want for breakfast?'' she asks.

My Mom's name is Jennifer. She has brown hair that has blond highlights, and is curly at the top, but straight at the bottom. She too has green eyes, but they are like, what, light green? Lime green? I don't know, I could never figure it out.

''I'll have, uh, do we still have waffles?'' I ask.

My Mom shakes her head 'no'. I sigh. Well, there goes my morning.

''I'll just have toast then'' I say, bummed I couldn't eat my waffles.

She nods and leaves, already knowing what Danieshia wants. I know I shouldn't be eating toast, or anything that has gluten in it for that matter, but I have no choice[1]. She comes back a few minutes later with a bowl and plate in her hands. Danieshia's already awake, and we grab our food.

After eating, I get up and make my lunch. I always bring lunch to school; I just can't stand their food. The only days I don't bring lunch to school is when they have hamburgers, chicken, or it's upside down day[2]. I grab a plastic Rite Aid bag from the bag we keep our bags in, and stuff my lunch in their.

After that's finished, I set my bag on the table, then proceed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I brush quickly, so I can at least have some time to relax. I finish and go to our shared bedroom and put my cloths on, which concede of black pants, a skirt (which I don't like wearing), a white sleeveless top, and a white sweater that goes down to my hips.

I put on my socks and get my black boots on, all the while Danieshia's STILL eating. Yep, ya heard me right. She's STILL eating. Uh, she does this every morning and now we're going to be late; again.

I shake my head as I get my black coat. I swear, if I dyed my hair a red-ish orange color and my eyes were a burning red and I had a long sword, I would look like Shana from Shakugan no Shana. My coat falls to knees, that's how long it is.

I grab my phone from my table, and text my cousin, Kayla, on my small a** phone, which is only like, 3 inches big. I swear when I get enough money, I'm getting an Iphone Galaxy 5.

Me: _Hey, whatcha doin?_

Kayla: _Getting ready for school, you?_

Me: _Waiting on the little heifa to get outta bed_

Kayla: _Lol_

Me: _I swear she's as slow as my Dad!_

Kayla: _Maybe she gets it from him_

Me: _Could be_

I end it there 'cause the little heifa- I mean Danieshia, finally got dressed, brushed her teeth, and got everything ready. I raise an eyebrow. Man she's fast. I put my phone back on the table, knowing my Mom would kill me if I brought it to school. I walk out our bedroom, closing the door behind me.

I grab my backpack off the couch, and also grab my lunch before I forgot it. We go out the door, hop in the truck, and take off to school.

''Can you turn up the radio please?'' I ask.

My Mom does and my one of my favorite songs play.

But if you close your eyes: Bastille

_Eeoeo_

_Eeoeo_

_Eeoeo_

_Eeoeo_

_Eeoeo_

_Eeoeo_

_Eeoeo_

_Eeoeo_

_I was left to my own devices_

_Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like you've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_

_In your pose is the dust settles around us_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like you've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_Eeoeo_

_Eeoeo_

_Eeoeo_

_Eeoeo_

_Eeoeo_

_Eeoeo_

_Eeoeo_

_Eeoeo_

_Oh where do we begin?_

_The rubble or our sins?_

_Oh where do we begin?_

_The rubble or our sins?_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like you've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_But if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

The song ends and I realize that it's at a commercial.

''Can you change it?'' I ask.

My Mom does and it plays ''Hall of Fame'' by The Script feat. Will. . I smiled 'cause I love this song. Before we knew it, we were at school.

''Bye, love you'' our Mom calls.

''Love you too!'' Danieshia yells back as our Mom drives away.

I sigh at notice that it's 8:10; only 5 minutes 'til we need to get to class. I quicken my pace. Our school's name is Mary Harris 'Mother' Jones. I make it to class as they finish saying the pledge.

I go to my cubby and put my backpack in its spot and take out my homework. I also take out a pencil and put my coat and lunch away. I walk to my desk, which is near the whiteboard. My closest friend, Cesar, says to do the warm up. I look over to the next desk to see Brianey working on the warm up like everyone else.

''So, did you get my Dark Magician yet?'' Cesar asks me in a whisper.

''No'' I whisper back.

Yep, me and Cesar were fans of Yugioh. Cesar even had a comic book for Season 0 of it for Ra's sake! We became best friends fast 'cause I learned he liked the same shows as me, like DBZ and Yugioh. We even made a club for it and Jamal, another fan of Yugioh and DBZ, joined. So did my other friend Jorge. I also learned that Anthony, Elijah, Oneida, and Roderic were fans of it too.

I finished the warm up problems, which were 20 Math problems, in less than 10 minutes. Cesar always asked me how I did it so fast, but I just shrug. Even I don't know. Our teacher, Ms. Thornton, goes up to the board and starts to talk about Reading, but ain't paying attention much, which is unusual of me. My vision starts to get blurry, and I blink to get my vision back to normal. Ok, that usually doesn't happen. I shrug it off, thinking it was because it was the morning.

* * *

ASAP: And I'm stopping there

Shana: ...

Alley: ...

Yami: ...

Yugi: ...

Atem: ...

All six: Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

ASAP: I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED I COULD DO CATRWHEELES ACROSS THE GRANDCANYON! WHOOOOOOHOOOOO!

Shana: o.O

Alley: -sighs- She asked her friends at school today what 'abilities' they want

Shana & Yami: Ohhhhh

ASAP: -nods head fast- Yep, and I already got at least the next 5 chapters planned. Oh, and the reason I didn't put a genre is because it will have a little bit of all the genre. There might be humor here and there. Also, this will be in me, as in Dominique's, POV

Yami: Then lets get started... -voice fades out-

* * *

I yawned a little. We were suppose to read a 112 page book about History, which was, ironicly, about Egypt.

'Does everything she gives us is all about Egypt?' I thought, not that I was complaining.

I've been studying Egyptology since I was 3rd grade, which was a little over four years ago. I forgot to tell you, I'm in 7th grade. Our teacher Ms. Thornton is funny, nice, and strict when she wants to be. She's black, and has black hair that's tied in a bun. She's about a foot taller than me.

Right, going off topic. So, I got a library book in fourth grade that was ''The Egyptology Handbook''. I also got one from my friend Cesar, since we both like ancient Egypt, that was ''Mummies, Tombs, and Treasure: Secrets of Ancient Egypt'', which was exactly the book we were suppose to read. How Ms. Thornton got a hold of it? I'll never know, but I decided I read a paragraph, or a page, since I read fast.

_What is a mummy, and why do we find mummies so fascinating? We've all heard of old-time horror movies with names like 'The Mummy's Hand', 'The Mummy's Ghost', and 'The Mummy's Tomb'. And then there's ''the mummy's curse''. Even today there are people who believe that anyone who has ever gone near a mummy will meet with sudden misfortune._

_Yet a mummy is nothing more than a dead body, either human or animal. Perhaps the reason mummies fill some of us with fear and fire out imaginations is that they are so lifelike. Many Egyptian mummies are thousands of years old. But they still have their hair, their fingernails and toenails, and even their eyelashes. Their flesh and their features are well preserved. In looking at photographs taken when these mummies were discovered, in recent times, we can tell them apart and recognize their faces._

_A mummy, of course, is a dead body that has been preserved-either accidentally by nature or on purpose by humans._

I stopped there 'cause the teacher was passing out worksheets.

''You are to do a Research Project on anything you like'' she said ''And it is due on Monday''

I silently groaned so that no one could hear me. Well, I WAS planning on going on the computer for the website, Fanfiction, to upload and/or write a new story, but guess I'll have to use it for my project.

'Good thing I still have those two books' I thought.

The teacher looked at the clock, seeing it was 12:30, and told us to line up for lunch. I got my lunch from my backpack and went down with the others.

~At lunch~

I sat down at the table, my lunch in hand. I started to eat when some of my friends sat down. They were Cesar, Leslie, Oneida, Brianey, Elijah, Anthony, Carlos, Oscar, Roderic, Jorge, Julio, Roxana, Karla, and Crisly. Since the table could only fit so many, only about 15 people could sit at each. I stopped eating my Pringles, and waited for everyone to get situated.

''So, um, what'cha wanna talk about?'' I asked.

''Well, the new episode of DBZ where Cell reaches his Ultimate Form is coming on today'' Cesar said.

''What time?''

''Um, I think 3:00''

''K, so...'' I trailed of, not knowing what to say.

I snapped my fingers ''Have you ever heard of Fanfiction?'' I asked.

Only Cesar, Leslie, Oneida, Elijah, Anthony, Brianey, and Carlos nodded.

''Yeah, my sister goes on there'' Brianey said.

Brianey had black hair that went to her middle back, and was in a braid. She had brown, soft eyes, and was about 5'2 in height. She was funny at times, but when it came to work, she was serious. Me and her have been best friends since second grade, and we were always in the same class. She wore a white uniform top, and a white sweater. She also had blue uniform pants and wore black boots like me. She also had gold earings on. She was Spanish, but talked perfect English, and didn't have an accent, like some other Spanish people. She has pale skin.

Cesar has short brown hair and green eyes. He was about 5'1 in height. He worked very hard and got a descent grade. When it came to work, he too was serious. He often asked me for help, and I was glad to help him. We've been friends since fourth grade, and we too were always in the same class. He wore a white sleeveless uniform white top, with blue faded pants. He often wore sneakers that had the word 'Osiris' on the back in black. The rest of it was orange and white, and they were ripped in some places, but other whys it was fine. He too was Spanish, and he had slightly tan skin, but not too dark. His tan was a little darker than mine, but not by much.

Oneida had brown hair that was tied in a bun. She had brown eyes and was about 5 foot, 5'1 in height. She always worked hard and got a good grade. She was funny, nice, caring, and serious. She wore a white sleeveless uniform top that was covered by a blue sweater she always wore. She wore blue uniform pants. She also had pale skin, and was Spanish. She also wore bracelets that were made of bands, that she made herself.

Leslie had black hair that was in a braid. She had brown eyes, and was the same height as me. Me and her were the only ones in the whole entire class that got the Principal's Honor Roll for third quarter. She worked hard and never gave up. She was funny at time, but she was also serious. She wore a white uniform sleeveless top that was covered by a purple sweater she always wore. She, too, was Spanish, and had pale skin. She also wore the Friendship Bracelets that Oneida wore.

Elijah had black hair that was short but stayed at the top of his head. It almost looked like he didn't have any, but he had enough to qualify. He was black, and really funny. He loved to dance and sing, and he even did it in front of the whole class once. He makes everyone laugh. He had green eyes, and is about 5'2 in height. He wore a white sleeveless uniform top, and he wore a black sweater that opened up and showed a little bit of his white shirt. He wore blue jeans, and had on black sneakers.

Carlos had short brown hair that didn't go past his shoulders, and had green eyes. He was funny, like Elijah, and was also Spanish. He had pale skin, and was about 5 foot in height. He worked hard, and loved to play outside. He wore a white uniform sleeveless top, that was covered by a red sweater he always wore. He also wore blue jeans, and had red sneakers.

Anthony had black curly hair that didn't go past his shoulders. He had green eyes and was the same height as me and Leslie. He was a hard worker, and whenever I stared into his eyes, he would say ''The eyes of doom'' 'cause one day, me and Oneida were having a staring contest, and we looked at him while doing it. We laughed so hard after that, the we had to hold our stomachs. He wore a white sleeveless top that was covered by a blue sweater he always wore. He had blue jeans, and wore blue sneakers.

The lunch bell ringed, signaling lunch was over. The rest picked up their trays, and threw them in the trash, while I threw my bag in the trash as well.

* * *

Back in the classroom, we started to do Math. That's when it went downhill...

I started to get a headache when I was walking threw the door. I clutched my head in pain, and Cesar asked if I was alright. I didn't answer, instead, I fell to the floor.

The last thing I heard was ''Get Ms. Thornton!'', then my world went black.

* * *

ASAP: And now I'm leaving you in question

Shana: Wow

Yami: Wow indeed

Alley: Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

ASAP: I'M SO FRIGGEN HAPPY!

Shana: -sweatdrop- Do I even wanna know?

Alley: -sighs- She saw the Colosseum in Rome in class today and she and Cesar talked about it, and they decided on what to do for the next couple of chapters

ASAP: Yep! Only several people from my class know about this, and it's Cesar, Oneida, Leslie, and Brianey

Yami: All right, then lets start... -voice fades out-

* * *

My head was pounding. I felt like I was on something soft; a bed maybe? I don't know, my head hurt to much for me to think about it. Finally, decided I couldn't keep my eyes closed anymore, I opened them, only to be blinded with a light.

''Alright, she's awake''

My eyes adjusted to the light, it was then I realized that I was in the nurses office. Wait, the nurses office?! How'd I get here? The last thing I remembered was walking into class, falling down, then nothing. Slightly glancing around, I noticed the room was empty, save for the Nurse's office, some equipment for sick and/or hurt students, and Cesar, Ms. Thornton, and the Nurse staring down at me with worried expressions. Well, I tried putting two-and-two together, and came up with an explanation: After I fell, Cesar told Ms. Thornton and, by some odd means, carried me downstairs to the Nurse's office. And I'm thinking 'Why didn't they just bring the Nurse up here?'. Finally, I came out of my trance when the Nurse started to ask me a few questions.

''How do you feel?'' she asked.

I groaned ''Like a thousand chariots ran me over and the world's strongest horse hooves stepped on me while I tried to get up'' I said.

She sighed ''I'm calling your parents to pick you up and take you to the Hospital to get checked'' she said.

I nodded, but that just made my head hurt more. Groaning, I closed my eyes, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

I opened my eyes again, and I saw my Dad, Garth, kneeling besides the bed I was on. He scared me half to death, that I yelped and nearly fell off the bed. I composed myself quickly, though.

''How'd ya get here so fast?'' I asked him.

''You've been asleep for two hours'' he said.

My jaw dropped. I close my eyes for what felt like 5 minutes, and I go to sleep for two hours. I really need to keep track of time more.

''Alright, lets go'' he said.

I nodded, standing up. My backpack and coat were already in the truck, so I didn't have to worry. We got in the truck, and we drove to the Hospital in Washington D.C.

* * *

Once at the Hospital, we had to wait in the waiting room for the doctor to call us. There were only two other people there with us in the waiting room; a little boy with his Mom, with a finger jammed in a toy, and an elderly man, looking as in his 60's, with a hand wrapped in a bloody bandage.

'Ok, this is more looking like Bizzare ER with the episode where the kid's finger got stuck in a toy, and where the man accidentally cut his finger off' I thought 'Oh, what if I'm the one on the episode of Monsters Inside Me where I get a deadly illness and almost die?!'

Alright, I'm losing it. There is no way in Ra's name that's gonna happen, is there?

'Oh boy, what if it's something else?! Like, like I'm going blind?! Or deaf?! Or both?! On no, then I won't be able to do stuff anymore! Or, or what if it's lung cancer?! Or breast cancer?! Or I have cancer?! Oh no, then I'll go bald! Oh, what if it's something else?!'

Ok, I'm REALLY losing it.

'But, but what if I die?!'

_'Stop procrastinating'_

'Like you have the right to tell me what to do'

_'But I AM you'_

Stupid voice in my head.

'Then do you have a better suggestion?'

_'Yes, WAIT FOR THE DAMN DOCTOR TO CALL YOU AND FIND OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!'_

'...Shut up, voice'

_'You can't tell me what to do'_

Ok, so I'm thinking of these horrible things that'll say what's wrong with me, and I'm arguing with myself, and I lost. Yep, I'm going insane.

Finally, after a pain-waiting 30 minutes, the doctor called us into his room.

'Finally' I thought 'Now I'll see what's wrong with me'

_'You're probably just going insane and it's affecting you'_

'Yeah, your ri-HEY!'

I could practically hear the voice chuckle.

I will say it again, stupid voice.

* * *

While the doctor is going over my vitals, I'm talking to this 'voice' in my head.

'So, how long have you been in there?'

_'As long as you've been born'_

'Ok, that's a little... Um, what's the word I'm looking for here?'

_'Creepy?'_

'Creepy, yes, very creepy'

I looked up as the doctor finished going over my vitals and stuff.

''So?'' I asked.

The doctor sighed ''You have a severe case of glioblastoma multiforme grade four''

''What?!'' my father said, shocked.

''What's glioblastoma multiforme grade four?'' I asked.

''It's basically cancer'' the doctor said.

''But how did I contract it?'' I asked.

The doctor sighed again ''I do not now, but we will have to keep you hospitalized until further notice'' he said.

I went wide eyed for a second, before I nodded.

The doctor was about to walk out when I called out ''Wait''

He turned to look at me ''Yes?'' he said.

''Can I bring some things from home?'' I asked.

The doctor smiled ''Of course, but ask your Dad or Mom to. We want to make sure you're well'' he said, before walking out the door.

I looked at my dad, and he nodded. I smiled. Well, at least I wouldn't be lonely while staying here. A couple minutes later, a nurse came in and took me to my room. She told me to put the gown on, and I, reluctantly, did. After that, I told my Dad want I wanted from home, and he left to get it. Laying down, I decided to talk to the voice in my head.

'Hey, do you know what Duel Monsters is?'

_'Yes, actually. I used to play it'_

'How?'

_'What do you mean 'how'?'_

'Well, you said you used to play it, and how can you play it if you're only a voice?'

_'...Lets save that for another time'_

'Well, voice in my head, this was fun'

_'...'_

'Can I ask you something?'

_'Sure'_

'What's your name?'

I could practically feel the voice smile.

_'Shana'_

I smiled too. Now, I had a new friend. Even if that friend was only a voice in my head.

* * *

ASAP: Well, I think that's a good place to stop

Shana: 0.0 I can't believe you

Alley: 0.0 Me too

Yami: R&R Please!


	5. Chapter 5

ASAP: Yeah, I'm posting early 'cause today I went to Maryland Day! [4/26/2014]

Shana: -smiles- Yeah, and it was fun!

Alley: -also smiles- Yep! -eats cotton candy- Mmmm, good!

ASAP: -shakes head- I will never get why people like cotton candy -clears throat- Ok, going off topic

Yami: On to the story... -voice fades out-

* * *

It's been a few days seen I've been taken into the Hospital. I have Shana, Sandy, my stuffed dog I always talk to when I'm sad or something, my dueling deck, and my laptop. I need something to do right? So, I go to Fanfiction everyday to check out new stories. But this time, I look up something different...

Creepypasta.

Yep, ya heard me right. I heard some people at school talking about this new one called 'Dr. Smiley', so, as curious as I am, decided to check it out.

Maybe not the best idea.

* * *

A few hours later, the doctor came in to take some blood tests.

''Why I don't turn the TV on?'' he asked.

I nodded as he did just that. It was playing SpongeBob, with the Pizza episode. I smile because this is my favorite episode of it, and the one where SpongeBob and Squidward think Mr. Krabs is a robot. It always cracks me up. The doctor leaves and closes the door behind him. It plays the part where SpongeBob is singing the Pizza song, when I get an email on my laptop. I check it and see it's my online (and real) friend, Hashira, or her PEN name, FireWing Pegasus. We're like sisters 'cause we know what they other's thinking.

FireWing: _So, how ya been?_

ASAP (or Chaos, which ever you prefer, also known as me): _-sigh- I've been better. I get headaches often, and I have to use the bathroom more, but other whys, I'm fine._

FireWing: _Well that's good._

ASAP: _Yeah, talk to ya later?_

FireWing: _:) 'Course_

ASAP: _:)_

I turn off my laptop, as it's almost dead. I go back to watching SpongeBob instead.

* * *

About 2 hours later, I got tired of watching TV so I went back on the computer.

'Hmm, looks like I got a message from Hashira' I thought.

I clicked on it, and it read:

_So, just checking up on you. Feeling any better? Oh, and Toshiro says hi._

_Toshiro: Hi_

I smile and text back:

_A little better, but not much. Oh, and hi Shiro. :)_

~Some time later~

As I laid in bed, I wondered how I could've contracted the cancer. I never had any birth defects (as far as I know), or have a mental and/or physical illness (ok, maybe the mental one for voices in my head.../Shana: HEY!/...but other than that, nada), but nothing that could cause this. Then, I thought back to the field trip we took a couple weeks prior.

_Flashback_

_We, as in me and my class, were walking in the woods. It was suppose to be a trip to North Bay to learn more about the environment. As we progressed, I couldn't help the feeling we were being watched, but brushed it off as paranoia._

_Then, there was a growl._

_We all stopped. The growl became louder, until a massive bear came out of the bush!_

_The attendant stood in front of us._

_''Everyone, stay behind me'' he whispered._

_We all nodded dumbly, not knowing jack what to do when a 500 pound bear's in front of us._

_With a mighty roar, the bear lunged at us. The attendant, and us, managed to dodge being mulled by a giant bear. I, however, didn't see the bear pick up the stick with its mouth, until it was too late.._

_It hit me straight in the head._

_It left me dazed and my vision was unfocussed, until I felt someone gently sit me down by the base of a tree trunk. I didn't know who it was, but it wasn't one of my friends. The hands felt feminine, yet gentle. Glancing up, I noticed a women with jet black hair that reached her middle back, a white dress that went to her knees, was wearing white slippers, and had piercing blue eyes that looked into your soul, staring at me with a smile, before my world went black._

_End Flashback_

I always ask myself who the strange women was. I'd never seen her in my life, and she wasn't part of the trip. Huh, maybe I am going insane. Then it hit me. The stick the bear picked up! He must've had rabies or some other disease, and since it me in the head, I must've contracted it.

Just when I was about to call the doctor, I started to get a headache. It started out as a normal one, not pounding, but then it got worse. I clutched it in pain. It felt like Hell was having a party in my head! Finally, after not being able to bare the pain, I slipped into unconsciousness, but not before hearing:

''Call the doctor!''

Then, my world went black.

* * *

ASAP: I know I know, a little shorter than the other chapters, but I had to leave it there

Shana: o.o

Alley: o.o

Yami: Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

ASAP: Ok, this is not a chapter, it just explains everyone's abilities

* * *

**Cesar: **Millennium Diamond

**Abilities: **Shoots lasers; Shadow Magic; able to summon monsters

**Ancient Past: **Greek Pharaoh

* * *

**Leslie: **Bow-and-arrows

**Abilities: **Infinite arrows

**Ancient Past: **Roman Princess

* * *

**Brianey: **Sais

**Abilities: **Boomerang Sais

**Ancient Past: **Roman Princess

* * *

**Oneida: **Swords

**Abilities: **Super knowledge; super strength; super speed

**Ancient Past: **Chinese Princess

* * *

**Elijah: **Knives

**Abilities: **Super speed

**Ancient Past: **Greek Pharaoh

* * *

**Anthony: **Boomerang

**Abilities: **Super knowledge; super speed

**Ancient Past: **Roman Prince

* * *

**Carlos: **Dragon Bracelet

**Abilities: **Able to summon dragons with bracelet; super speed

**Ancient Past: **Roman Prince

* * *

**Dominique: **Millennium Bracelet; Sun necklace

**Abilities: **Shadow Magic; Light Magic; able to summon monsters; Ultimate form (chaos form)

**Ancient Past: **Friend to the Pharaoh

* * *

**Shana: **Flaming Sword

**Abilities: **Flame Haze; Shadow magic

**Ancient Past: **Friend to the Pharaoh

* * *

**Alley: **Sais; Wand

**Abilities: **Light Magic; magic in general

**Ancient Past: **Friend to the Pharaoh

* * *

**Alistor: **Flame Magic

**Abilities: **Able to control fire

**Ancient Past: **Friend to the Pharaoh

* * *

**Hashira: **Sais which catch fire at her touch

**Abilities: **Fire; shadows; Ultimate form (creepypasta); able to summon monsters; can transform into her mare form (horse form)

**Ancient Past: **Guardian of the Pharaoh

* * *

**Toshiro: **Sais

**Abilities: **Ice; shadow; light; Ultimate form (dragon form)

**Ancient Past: **Guardian of Prince Yugi of Japan

* * *

**BEN Drowned: **Digital sword (master sword from LoZ)

**Abilities: **Technology in general

**Ancient Past: **Friends with Hashira

* * *

**Kayla: **Guns

**Abilities: **Shadow magic; light magic; dark magic

**Ancient Past: **Friend to the Pharaoh

* * *

**Hakai: **Knives; whips

**Abilities: **Shadow magic; light magic; dark magic

**Ancient Past: **Friend to the Pharaoh

* * *

**Sapphire: **Hair band that turns into a chain with blade at end

**Abilities: **Shadow magic

**Ancient Past: **Pharaoh's older sister

* * *

**Ashley: **Double blade scythe

**Abilities: **Shadows

**Ancient Past: **Pharaoh's friend

* * *

**Crystal: **Flaming chainsaw

**Abilities: **Flames

**Ancient Past: **Pharaoh's friend

* * *

**Matthew: **Long sword with fire

**Abilities: **Sorcerer; fire

**Ancient Past: **Pharaoh's friend

* * *

**Amme: **No weapons

**Abilities: **Magician; has special affinity with Blue-eyes shining dragon; fire

**Ancient Past: **Pharaoh's friend

* * *

ASAP: Alright. those are everyone's weapons, abilities, and ancient pasts

Shana: So basically everyone has an ancient past?

ASAP: Yep

Alley: o.O

Yami: See you next time!


End file.
